I'm Thinking Of You All The While
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: EWE. El final de la sexta temporada resulta un poco diferente. ¿Pueden Elena y Damon realmente tener su felices por siempre? ¿Quién tiene que sacrificar más?


**Aviso:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

 **Aviso 2:** EWE

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith y a los guionistas y productores de la serie.

_oOo_

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Damon.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que a estas alturas ya me conocerías lo suficiente, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera?

— ¡No lo sé! Pero definitivamente no esto. Imaginaba que saldrías de Mystic Falls, que recorrerías el mundo, que aprovecharías el tiempo para compartir con Stefan...

— ¡Elena, se realista, sabes que nada de eso hubiese pasado, lo único que, con seguridad hubiese ocurrido, sería que caería en una espiral descendente hacia la miseria cada década, cada año, cada semana y cada maldita hora de cada día sin ti! No hubiese sobrevivido a la primera década…—su voz se quebró. Dolía que ella le reprochara lo que él pensaba, había sido la decisión correcta.

—Damon, no mal interpretes mis palabras, estoy demasiado feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo. Lo estoy, y por lo mismo me siento culpable porque no debería ser así de egoísta, queriendo que estés aquí.

—Elena detente, solo detente. Fue mi decisión no tuya, y, espero que esto entre en esa terca cabecita tuya, no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea aquí a tu lado. Esta es otra forma de estar juntos. Algo fuera de lo común claro…pero aquí estamos, tu y yo solos y en paz, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Tiempo que tenemos para nosotros.

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa estiró los labios de Elena, y Damon fue consciente de eso. Él también sonrió — ¿Te convencí eh?

Ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello liso y castaño balanceándose a ambos lados de su cara, con el sol arrancándole destellos cobrizos. —Tal vez, solo un poco. —dijo, mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor.

Damon no aguantó más, la alcanzó y, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos, la besó como nunca antes, impregnando toda la emoción, el deseo, la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella. Elena fue embargada por tal emoción que amenazaba con transformarse en lágrimas y apretó los ojos, concentrándose en el beso.

_oOo_

— ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? Bon Bon, dime que sí…

La bruja clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en él, con intensidad. —Sí, sí puedo. —respondió algo dubitativa, entonces agregó: —Pero Damon, esto no es lo que Elena quería.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua con fastidio e impaciencia. —Yo lidiaré con lo que Elena quiera o no. No es su decisión a tomar. —respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

Bonnie bajó la mirada y no dijo más.

—Hazlo Bon Bon, por favor. Ata nuestras almas de la misma forma en la que la de ella está unida a la tuya y ponme a dormir junto a la mujer de mi vida.

—Lo haré. Espero que sean muy felices tanto en sueños como en la realidad cuando regresen. Ustedes lo merecen. —respondió Bonnie, por fin alzando la mirada hacia él. Una mirada brillante de lágrimas.

Damon cerró el espacio entre ellos, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y con su mano acunó la mejilla de la morena, fijó su mirada en la de ella antes de responder: —Y tu también, y eso es lo que harás Bon Bon, vivirás una muy feliz, satisfactoria y extravagante vida con Jer, o con quien quieras, Pero vivirás y vivirás como se debe.

Una lágrima por fin escapó de Bonnie y Damon la limpió suavemente con su pulgar, entonces la bruja le regaló una débil sonrisa. —Otro amigo al que nunca más veré.

Damon la miró con tristeza trepando por su interior, la melancolía lo inundaba. —No digas nunca. No sabemos que nos depara el futuro. —respondió en un susurro, se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente. —De acuerdo, manos a la obra Bon Bon. —dijo Damon, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Bonnie aceptó y se levantó.

—Gracias por salvarme, Damon. De Kai, me refiero. Por no abandonarme. —dijo Bonnie.

Damon solo la miró y asintió, con una sonrisa.

Entonces el vampiro y la bruja se dieron una última mirada de despedida, antes de que los parpados de Damon se cerraran por mucho, mucho tiempo.

_oOo_

—Tenemos mucho tiempo a solas por delante ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Elena, con la mirada perdida en el brillante cielo azul celeste.

Ella y Damon estaban acostados en un jardín, la grama les hacia cosquillas en la espalda y en la nuca. La brisa revolvía sus cabellos.

Damon rió, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la cama de una habitación apática de un motel perdido del mundo lo que parecía una eternidad atrás.

—Lo que queramos, lo que sea. Pero tengo una gran idea sobre como comenzar. —respondió alzándose sobre ella y besando su hombro, clavícula y cuello.

La castaña rió feliz debajo de él. —De acuerdo…

Y no se dijo más.


End file.
